


early mornings with you

by thecharoite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gentle Sex, Love, Sex, early mornings with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecharoite/pseuds/thecharoite
Summary: i look out of the window and don't have to dream of a better life; it is already here
Relationships: Reader/Undisclosed, You/Me, You/Original Character
Kudos: 19





	early mornings with you

Sunlight streams in from the window, filtering through thin white curtains and shining down on you. It makes your skin glow, it always has, though you never seem to notice.  
You’re smiling, laughing, the corners of your eyes wrinkling, and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’m smiling too, but I don’t realize it.  
You’ve pulled some of the sheets into your hand, loosely tugging wrinkled white cloth over your face as you try to stifle your giggles, so I gently pull it from your hand. I love it when you laugh.

I take a seat on your lap- lightly, because my knees are digging into the mattress on either side of your torso. You’re looking up at me with a mix of mirth and wonder in your eyes. I’m sure I’m looking at you in the same way.  
I dip down and kiss you gently, the way you like when we’re watching movies. Your laughter is dying off now, but that’s okay- you’re still smiling against my lips, into my mouth. It’s cute.  
You’re so stunning like this, and I tell you so. You deny it, but you’re smiling just a bit wider.  
We’re kissing, and it feels so soft, so sweet, and I can’t help myself when I slide one of my hands into your hair, gently working through knots and tangles. One of your hands pokes me in the stomach, and I pull away to laugh. You smile at me, and my eyes go soft.  
My hands drift over your bare chest in between lazy kisses, leaving feather-light touches in curling trails.  
You’re smiling so wide. I know I am too.  
When you notice me looking at you, you give me a little interested look. I laugh a bit because you’re insatiable. You laugh back because I am, too.  
My fingers, which have been aimlessly tracing your torso, find a purpose. They spin circles over your warm skin and you arch into them, giggling.

“You love it,” I whisper.

“You know I do.”

By the time I lean up to kiss you again you’re nearly thrumming with anticipation. It’s always a bit funny, because you’re so sensitive and I love to take my time.  
I know you love it, though, and so do I.  
I slowly make my way down your body, tracing your dips and curves with my lips. I don’t leave any bruises, not today, but I leave little pink marks where I appreciate your skin for just another moment. They flush like roses. It’s beautiful.  
By the time I reach your waist you’re laughing, but your body is urging me to go faster, to go onwards. I don’t. I never do.  
I know you love it, though, and so do I.

I sit back as I carefully tug the sheets away from your body, letting them slide away.  
You’re still naked from last night, body glimmering with the slightest traces of sweat, and I have to take a moment to recollect myself. You’re beautiful.  
Something taps my hand and pulls me out of my reverie. It’s you, arm outstretched, eyes looking at me… fondly. You’re the only person that’s looked at me that way. It makes my heart swell, and for once, that doesn’t scare me.  
I bring my lips back down to your body and you let out a little sigh. It’s beautiful. Everything about you is.  
I guide your legs apart and you go willingly, letting me press teasing kisses to your inner thighs.  
You’re giggling again but there’s something breathy about it, something that makes me smile into your skin. It’s sweet, just like you.  
I slowly make my way closer, closer, until I’m layering soft kisses over your most sensitive areas.

You’re gasping, now, hips rocking upward. I’m not phased by it, I don’t let myself be, and my hands slide over your hips, pushing them back down onto the mattress. My thumbs rub wide circles there. I feel you relax. It’s beautiful.  
I suck you into my mouth as easily as breathing and you let out this precious little whine, one of your hands snaking down into my hair. I lick around you, teasing you with my tongue, and I can see your thighs tensing out of the corner of my eye. It makes the pink marks there shift. It almost looks like your thighs are blushing, and I laugh. It makes you gasp, but I like to think you’d be laughing, too.  
I slowly pull away- not before leaving a lingering kiss, of course- and you sigh softly, relaxing back against the sheets. I creep my way back up your body, one of my hands cupping your cheek as I press my lips to yours. You yield immediately, mouth falling open against mine as I press my tongue to yours, letting you taste yourself. My other hand is between your legs, stroking circles against you, and you’re moaning into my mouth, falling apart beneath my touches. It’s beautiful.  
I don’t pull away until you’re breathing heavily, chest heaving as you pant, eyes dark with lust and love. My hand slows to a stop as my mouth takes its place, licking around your entrance.  
Your hips jolt the second my lips brush the skin there- you’re so sensitive, so responsive; I love that about you.  
When I dip my tongue into you, letting it curl inside you, you let out a beautiful whine, so breathy and desperate. It almost brings a flush to my cheeks, a little stirring of pride in my chest- it’s me that does this to you, no one else. At least not for today.  
My hands are kneading your thighs, gently massaging them as I explore you with my mouth. You’re a mess within seconds, growing more desperate as minute after slow minute slips by.  
When I finally pull away you gasp. Your eyes have slipped closed. You look like you’ve seen heaven.  
I take a sip of water, swishing it around my mouth as I let you breathe. You come back to yourself, wide eyes meeting mine, just before I press my first finger into you.  
Your legs spread further without my urging, eyes falling shut again.  
I know what I’m looking for when I slide in another, feeling around and finding it within seconds.  
I remember, I’ll always remember for you.

Your back arches and you let out a breathy moan, fists curling into the sheets as I press against it, as I press against you.  
While you’re distracted I slide in another finger. Your muscles are lax around me, letting me in, trusting me. Your body shines, your hair falls over the pillow, your eyes are squeezed tightly shut, and I begin to believe in angels.  
You’re somehow both loose and tight when I slide my fingers out, though it may be because you clench around them as I withdraw. My other hand finds your shoulder, rubbing gently as I line myself up with you.  
You’ve slung one arm over your eyes. Your mouth is open just a little, sucking in greedy breaths.  
I push into you slowly, much more slowly than I did last night, and you whimper. You try to push back on me but I stop you, hand sliding down to your hip. You still immediately, and I smile.  
You’re fighting to keep still as I move in you, trying to stay quiet, but I brush against you and you let out this little wrecked moan.  
“You’re so good, so beautiful,” I tell you, and I mean it, I really do- you’re amazing in every possible way. I can never tell you enough, it seems. I’ll never grow tired of telling you.  
“Thank you,” you whisper out, and I see the hint of a smile curving the corners of your lips. I can’t help but kiss you again, and again, and again, kissing you deeply as you moan and whine, body shuddering with pleasure. Your breathing slows and steadies as I pull out, and I take another moment to look at you.

You’re perfect, and I tell you that as I wipe over your body with a warm washcloth.  
You’re amazing, and I remind you of that as I pull the sheets over our bodies.  
You’re beautiful, I whisper into your hair as we drift off to sleep.


End file.
